


Hurt her you may, but break her you won't

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, Warning: Mentions of assault, Yui is a brave girl who doesn't get enough credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komori Yui, was trapped in a house with six monsters, all of whom were intent upon feeding on her blood – or worse. She may not be fast enough to outrun them. Or even strong enough to fight them. But she still has her own mind, her internal will is all she has left. Can she survive the terrifying predicament she has found herself in? Or will she break under the pressure? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt her you may, but break her you won't

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hurt her you may, but break her you won't  
> Oneshot  
> Original Work: Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal (Game/Anime).  
> Rating: T, may change in future.  
> Warning(s): Mentions of assault.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive criticism is welcomed negativity is not.

Komori Yui, age 17, was currently running for life. This is no exaggeration. The possibility of death hung in the air, as a very real and very threatening presence. She's running, running as fast as humanely possible, but she has nowhere to run, with place to go. And of course, the physical capabilities of a human won't help her in this situation, now, will it?

All of this knowledge swirls through the young girl's brain, as she gasps for air, adrenaline, the only thing allowing her to keep on moving. Otherwise, she is certain that she would be frozen in abject terror, simply due to the horrifying situation she has found herself in.

Her situation being, to put it quite simply, that she was trapped in a house with six monsters, all of whom were intent upon feeding on her blood – or worse.

Small feet, covered in brown boots finally come to a halt. After being confronted by the sinister young men in the parlour, Yui had taken flight; swiftly trying to exit the mansion she had come to dwell in. However after this, she was apprehended numerous times by them, each promising pain only to let her go, so that they could enjoy the chase. She was being toyed with. Worse, she was being hunted.

They were predators and she was the prey.

After finally pausing, a shaking hand turned the golden doorknob. Heaving open the heavy door proved difficult, after running for so long, the poor girl was exhausted and reaching her limit. Finally, the wood gave way, allowing entrance into one room among many, within the expansive building. She closed the door behind her, praying for courage as she felt her knees go weak and was forced to kneel on the ground, in order to catch her breath and struggle to regain her currently non-existent composure.

On her knees and in a darkened room, all alone except for those who chased her, Yui became truly aware of the fear in her heart. Since, the beginning of this twisted game of tag, which honestly, couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago, Yui had seemed to be able, to remain calm enough to, at least struggle against her pursuers. But now? She was in a state of disarray. Memories of her previous encounters, caused to young women to hold back tears of helplessness.

The red haired one had pined her down. She couldn't even move. She was so shocked that she couldn't even let out a scream. He had been the first to bar her exit as well. He make it perfectly clear that she was trapped.

The eerie boy that had clutched the teddy bear was far different from the childish figure she had imagined, upon viewing him. He had bitten her ear teasingly, and then stated plainly that he would break her. He made it perfectly clear that she was a doll for him to play with.

The one wearing both a hat and a deceptively charming smile, had basically assaulted her. Also, the degrading nickname Bitch-chan, which he used for her, made Yui feel so worthless, she wanted to tell him to stop but once again, was held back by fright. He made it perfectly clear that she was an object with no real worth besides her body and blood.

All of these thoughts consumed her.

She was trapped.

She was a plaything for them.

An object to be used in anyway they deemed fit.

Feeling utterly dejected Yui wondered to herself, what the point of running and hiding like this was. They were obviously stronger and faster than her. Apparently, they could also sense wherever she was within the houses walls. So she couldn't escape them. What would happen once they found her? Would they be merciful and kill her quickly? Or would they torture her? Perhaps, they would force her into continuing this cruel game of theirs? They had mentioned her being a sacrificial bride. They couldn't possibly intend to force her into marriage, could they? Marriage was meant to be sacred. Would they steal her purity only to sacrifice her for her blood, in the end?

No. Yui couldn't let that happen. She didn't deserve this torment. Feeling, an odd rush of determination flow through her body, Yui picked her self up brushing off her short black pants with her delicate and slowly steading fingers. She had felt enough despair for an entire lifetime, in the past twenty minutes. She may not be as strong or as fast as the vampires following her, but if she gave up now, then she wouldn't have any chance of surviving at all, now would she? Closing her eyes, Yui took a deep breath.

Praying, that God would give her strength and courage, Yui waited for her heartbeat to slow and resolutely decided to make it out of her situation, using whatever means necessary. She wasn't ready to die or give up her life up, to become a broken toy for the monsters hounding her. Not without a fight. Bolstered, by her inner strength, Yui planned to open her eyes and search for an exit, possible weapon or at least a place to hide.

Feeling calmer, with a sliver of hope pervading the dark space her mind had previously become, Yui's eyelids fluttered open…only to be greeted, by several pairs of hauntingly unnatural eyes.

And suddenly, Yui's previous sense of calm left her but still, her small hope remained. After all, she wasn't dead just yet.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was intended as a quick one-shot. Also, it should be recognised that while Diabolik Lovers has an interesting plotline, it does not depict healthy loving relationships. This story was meant to highlight that the Sakamaki brothers are in fact monsters and they can be abusive. I wanted to show a story where Yui recognises this and tries her hardest to escape her predicament, without letting the mental trauma affect her too badly (eg. become a masochist/develop an unhealthy attachment). At the beginning of Diabolik Lovers Yui is shown to be resistant (I have only watched the anime and read fan translations, sorry if this is not true for the game) and have internal strength and kindness. I sympathise with Yui's character – people often view her as weak or say that she didn't resist as strongly as she could have, but remember she is facing vampires. I wanted to portray her as being fearful but still determined. [This may eventually be a chaptered story].
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
